ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fear Me
Fear Me is the fourth episode of Ben 10: A New Hero. It aired on 6/11/2016. Plot Rust Bucket is driving past a neighborhood and into a parking lot for a circus. Gwen is on her laptop, reading an article while listening to some music. Ben is impatiently tapping his feet, a nervous expression crossing his face. (Grandpa Max): Something bothering you? (Ben): No, I'm just bored. (Grandpa Max): You sure? Because you don't have to go to the circus if you don't want to. (Ben): Really? Sweet! (Grandpa Max): Is it because you're afraid of clowns? (Ben): down at his Omnitrix No... Okay, fine. I am afraid of clowns. (Gwen): listening to the conversation Hah! What a dweeb! Clowns? her eye-lids and sticks out her tongue Am I scaring you? (Ben): I'm scared of your ugly face! (Grandpa Max): Hey! Stop. It's okay, Ben. I used to be afraid of heights and now I've managed to overcome my fear. all exiting the RV and are in front of the Circus. They all enter, Ben still nervous. They all sit down in the middle section of the stand. Lights turn on, focusing on the clown in the center. The clown is on a unicycle, juggling a bunch of balls. (Ben): Nervous Ah... Cou-could I leave? (Grandpa Max): Sure, kiddo. leaves the circus, looking back to see the clown who is now staring at Ben with a creepy smile. He turns away and runs as fast as he can, eventually reaching a small town. He immediately spots a trio of olive-skinned people robbing a bank. Ben quickly dials an alien and smacks the Omnitrix, turning into Wildmutt. (Circus Freak Trio #1): Hey? Who is this dog? bitten on the leg Youch! muscular looking circus freak smacks Wildmutt into a pole, knocking him away with ease. Wildmutt gets back up, scratching the strong circus freak in the chest. (Circus Freak Trio #3): Struggling with a dog? (Circus Freak Trio #2): Wouldn't be talking if I were you, Acid Breath! (Acid Breath): Okay then, I won't, Thumbskull! out acid from his mouth at Wildmutt dodges quickly only to get tackled into the ground by Thumbskull. The two wrestle, Thumbskull proving to be too powerful. Wildmutt quickly transforms into Four Arms, who knocks Thumbskull out with a sound clap. (Four Arms): Who else wants a piece of me? (Acid Breath): All you'll have left of yourself is a piece! at Four Arms, shooting out acid Arms jumps back, creating a sonic wave with his sound clap. It sends Acid Breath straight into Fright Wig, everyone now in a pile. (Four Arms/Ben): Don't mess with me. back to human form scene changes back to the Circus Freak Trio talking to a clown back at the circus. The audience is now in a zombie-like state, almost dying from having all of their energy sucked out of them. (Acid Breath): I'm telling you! Eh turns into allens and doesnt afraid of anything! (Clown): Anything, you say? (Fright Wig): That boy sure seems to be tough, Zombozo. (Zombozo): We'll see about that. is walking back into the circus, shocked to see the sight in front of him. He looks over to Zombozo and suddenly turns pale. (Zombozo): Young boy.. over to Ben slowly Aren't you scared in the slightest? (Ben): Gulps No-nope. (Zombozo): Not even of me? (Ben/XLR8): I know I'm scared of your ugly face! into XLR8 runs around in a circle, surrounding Zombozo. He creates a tornado, lifting Zombozo from the ground. XLR8 gets a headache, almost running into a stand. He drops onto the ground, fainted. (Zombozo): Told you boys. gets back up, transforming into Ghostfreak. (Ghostfreak): Ah, this guy. Oh well. to Zombozo and links thoughts with each other scene changes to Zombozo trying to run away from Ghostfreak, who teleports over to him. Ghostfreak exits Zombozo's mind, leaving him weak and paralyzed. The audience restores their health fully. (Ghostfreak): Ah, even that scared me. Mumbles That was.. different than usual with Ghostfreak. reverts back to human form, Ben running over to Grandpa Max and giving him a wide hug. (Ben): I miss you, Grandpa Max. (Grandpa Max): I miss you too. Major Events * Wildmutt and Ghostfreak make their debut. * Ben overcomes his fear of clowns. Characters * Ben * Gwen * Grandpa Max * Audience Villains * Zombozo ** Acid Breath ** Fright Wig ** Thumbskull Aliens Used * Wildmutt (debut) * XLR8 * Ghostfreak (debut) Trivia * Ghostfreak was previously used off-screen prior to this episode. ** Evidence being his statement: "That was.. different than usual with Ghostfreak." * Acid Breath references the 'pretty cool guy' meme and even uses the same bad grammar. Category:Ben 10: A New Hero Category:Episodes